


Замена

by alessie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Darth Vader (Comics)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: Он запускает руки из плоти и крови в густые золотисто-каштановые волосы. Он знает, что это сон.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Replaceable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531320) by [amarielah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarielah/pseuds/amarielah). 



> Переведено для WTF Obi-Wan Kenobi 2017  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

Тёплые руки касаются его обнажённой кожи — всё ещё гладкой и не тронутой невзгодами войны и огнём. И он снова может дышать: его дыхание сбивается, когда он чувствует, как мозолистые пальцы блуждают по щекам, по шее, по груди. Он больше не слышит неизменного шипения респиратора, вынуждавшего его дышать ровно.

Борода царапает кожу дурманящим контрастом с мягкими губами, а он запускает руки из плоти и крови в густые золотисто-каштановые волосы.

Он знает, что это сон.

— Оби-Ван... — произносит он, и его голос вновь молод и полон сил.

Вместо ответа Оби-Ван посасывает место на стыке шеи и плеча.

— Ты нашёл мне замену, — говорит он обвиняюще, но не может сдержать дрожь.

— Конечно, — Оби-Ван оставляет в покое покрасневшую кожу. — Что ещё мне было делать после того, как ты меня подвёл?

— Ты отдал ему мой световой меч.

— Мальчику было нужно оружие, — Оби-Ван дразняще опускает руку вниз, ко внутренней стороне бедра. — У меня просто нашлось запасное.

— Я заберу его у тебя, — говорит он, а Оби-Ван поднимается поцелуями вверх по изгибу его горла. — Он станет моим оружием, а не твоим. Он познает мощь Тёмной стороны. Ты умер напрасно.

— Возможно. Но хотя бы ты больше не сможешь утомлять меня своей болтовнёй, — Оби-Ван охватывает его лицо ладонью, проводит большим пальцем по губам. — Неужели ты думаешь, что у меня есть хоть малейшее желание смотреть на твоё ребячество?

— Ненавижу, — шипит он, желая, чтобы у него хватило сил оттолкнуть его. И ещё больше желая, чтобы Оби-Ван поцеловал его как следует. — Я позабочусь, чтобы твои планы пошли прахом.

Оби-Ван повинуется невысказанной просьбе и нежно, едва касаясь, целует его губы.

— Если это то, что тебе предначертано, — говорит он, — значит, именно так оно и будет.

И тогда он понимает, что для Оби-Вана он не более чем еще один слуга Тёмной стороны. Временная помеха, как Вентресс, или Мол, или Дуку.

— Конечно, — говорит Оби-Ван, читая его мысли. — Неужели ты думал, что я смог бы оставить тебя гореть заживо, если бы действительно любил тебя? Для меня ты был долгом — и тогда, и сейчас. Изменился только контекст, — Оби-Ван пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы. — Как это на тебя похоже: полагать, что я разделяю твою нездоровую одержимость.

— Лжец, — шепчет он, хотя в его голосе нет ни капли уверенности.

— Ты знаешь, что это правда, — Оби-Ван снова целует его, едва проникая языком в рот, оставляя его желать большего. — Как иначе я смог бы заменить тебя?

— Заткнись.

— У него есть всё, чего тебе не хватало, — говорит Оби-Ван, который вдруг уже двигается в нем. Это настолько приятно, что он не может заставить себя заговорить. — Он дорог мне так, как ты никогда не был.

Задыхаясь, он едва способен ответить.

— Пустые слова, когда ты касаешься меня так.

— Не льсти себе, Дарт, — почти ласково говорит Оби-Ван. — Я делаю это из жалости, — Он трется носом об ухо, его толчки уверенны и неумолимы. — В конце концов, разве ты не жаждал прикосновений? Разве не этого ты на самом деле хотел от нашего воссоединения?

Он пытается возразить, настоять, что он никогда не желал ничего, кроме как увидеть Оби-Вана мёртвым, поверженным у своих ног. Но он всё ещё не может подобрать слова, слишком ошеломленный ощущениями в каждом нерве своего тела.

— Твоё желание исполнилось, Дарт, — толчки ускоряются. — Я мёртв. И всё же я продолжаю тебе сниться.

— Не мёртв, — пытается возразить он. — Я видел робу. Ты... — у него перехватывает дыхание, когда на тело обрушивается волна удовольствия, — ты нашёл способ превзойти смерть. Как Квай-Гон.

Оби-Ван отстраняется, и на его лице действительно жалость. Но — к счастью — он не останавливается.

— Утешай себя этой сказкой, — говорит он. — Ты поэтому разговариваешь с пустой комнатой, будто я всё ещё могу тебя слышать?

— Лжец, — повторяет он. — Я всё ещё чувствую тебя. Я чувствую... — его слова обрываются, когда Оби-Ван наконец-то целует его: глубоко, с чувством, — и он обнаруживает, что прижимается к нему в ответ.

В этот момент он просыпается — в одиночестве и хватая ртом воздух в своей камере для медитаций; его лёгкие горят от напряжения, поддерживая в нем жизнь. Он обращается к Силе, к её Тёмной стороне, чтобы снова связать себя с реальностью.

Сон, думает он, и ничего более. Фантом, порождённый сбоем в передаче нервных импульсов.

— Ну, конечно. Ты слишком увлечён чувством собственной праведности, чтобы насмехаться надо мной во сне.

Как и всегда, он остаётся без ответа. Ни единого колебания в Силе.

— Ты не сможешь игнорировать меня вечно, старик, — он произносит это так громко, что его горло саднит. — Ты будешь умолять меня о пощаде, когда твоя последняя надежда окажется тщетной.

Мальчишка — ключ, думает он. Обрати мальчишку, обучи его, и Оби-Ван пожалеет, что не умолял раньше.

Он погружается в Тёмную сторону Силы, укрывается её, как плащом, но это не помогает унять щемящую боль под кожей.


End file.
